


Fanboys and Crushes

by BendingAlchemist101



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Fanboys and heroes, M/M, Wall Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendingAlchemist101/pseuds/BendingAlchemist101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sam is a fanboy and he writes Spider-Man fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanboys and Crushes

Sam looked across the conference table to where Peter, who was in full costume, sans the mask, was fiddling with one of his web shooters. Sometimes the human rocket couldn’t believe his luck. First and foremost, he was a teen superhero, how cool is that? Not only is a hero, but is an intergalactic police officer, in the simplest terms of what the Nova Corps does. He gets to work with a bunch of kids his age, who are also trying to get the hang of the whole hero thing, and then still gets to go home and play video games like other people his age.

But then comes the downside to this whole thing, he has to work with Spider-Man, who, until a few weeks ago when he actually met the guy, he had nearly worshipped, and may have fantasized about on a few occasions. Yeah, to say that Sam Alexander had been disappointed when he was finally able to meet his hero would be the world’s biggest understatement. How many hours had he spent trying to convince the people of the Internet that Spider-Man wasn’t a menace and, oh god, the fan fictions he wrote. The ones that would prove to anyone that Sam may or may not (definitely may) have a crush on the web slinger.

None of that had changed when he received his powers, instead he became even happier. The thought of becoming a hero and thus being able to meet and maybe fight along side Spider-Man had Sam flying over buildings. What if somehow they would fall in love, just like something out of one of the many stories on numerous forums? Sam could barely contain his glee.

But then he met Peter.

See, Sam had heard quite regularly what happened when someone met their hero, they were disappointed. There was always something wrong with them that would completely destroy everything that person had thought of their hero. Sam meeting Spider-Man was no exception.

The first moment that Sam saw Peter fighting those robots at SHIELD had the pessimistic part of him thinking, especially when the rest of his team was belittling the newest member, maybe he wasn’t the best there was. Of course he wasn’t, Sam told himself as he told the rest of the team that he didn’t want Spider-Man on their team, he makes mistakes like everyone else. He’s only human- well, mostly. That’s why Sam liked him so much in the first place was because he made mistakes and didn’t try to be perfect like the rest of the Avengers or the X-Men. He was a guy like him who made mistakes (and also had numerous fangirls and some boys who wrote very detailed fanfictions about meeting him, which Sam most definitely did not have). But as he watched Spider-Man fail to take out the bots in a timely fashion a small part of started to sink.

Much later after Fury had not only told him Spider-Man’s real name (he had Spider-Man’s real name! Take _that_ SpideysGirlFriend345) but had sent them out to find and help him did Sam’s worst fears come true.

Spider-Man was a jerk, definitely a real teenage boy, and what’s more is that he seemed to dislike the team, Sam especially. Sure, he had acted a little jerky, but he had been denying the help that they had been offering and had acted like a jerk first. This isn’t how Sam had imagined anything and it just made him resent Peter that much more because of the dashing of his dreams. It had also taken his crush down a peg.

And now here they were a mere few weeks later and nothing had changed between the two. Sure, they knew each other’s secret identities and shared a few classes at school, but they had in no way furthered the thing they were calling a relationship. At least, Peter wasn’t. Despite the fact that he now knew what Spider-Man, or rather Peter, was like he still logged onto the forums and blogs that were dedicated to the web slinger and, yes, he still wrote fanfiction.

Only it seemed to have gone from becoming friends with Spider-Man and eventually kissing to being frenemies and ending up having brutal sex after weeks of sexual tension on a rooftop, or on a wall being held up by his spider abilities.

No matter how you looked at it, Sam was still screwed. Either he was pinning after a guy he didn’t know and was probably very straight, or was lusting after the guy who hated his guts and was still probably very straight.

He groaned and dropped his head onto the table causing the team to all look at him, even Peter had stopped his fiddling with his web shooters long enough to spare the teen a glance.

“Sam, what’s up?” Ava asked, resting a hand on the human rocket’s shoulder.

Sam mumbled something incoherently against his arms and the table, looking up slightly at Peter, though it could be argued that he was checking the clock behind him.

He stood up and made his way for the door saying something about the bathroom and promptly left.

He barely made it to the door for the men’s bathroom when a hand came down on his shoulder.

Yes, Sam screamed like a girl and, yes, he’ll deny it in any court.

He turned around, ready to knock the person out when he came only millimeters from Peter’s face.

Sam shouted again, this time out of pure surprise and backed into the wall. _Bad move_.

Peter walked into Sam’s personal space and placed a hand on either side of Sam’s head and studied him for a moment.

When Peter still wasn’t moving Sam used all (and I mean _all_ ) of his willpower not to lean in, but instead tried to move out from where the web slinger had him trapped.

Peter pulled him back and kept one hand on his shoulder and the other next to his head.

“Wanna tell me what happened back there, _Bucket Head_?” Normally Peter’s nickname for him held a little more loathing in it, but now it had been replaced by something entirely different, something that made all the blood in Sam’s brain migrate south.

Sam stared for a second, slack jawed before clearing his throat and saying, “Um, bathroom, _Webs_ , I thought I made that clear when I said I was going to. The. Bathroom.”

Peter stared at him for shorter while, his eyes narrowing, “Funny, because I could have sworn you were spending the whole meeting only ogling at me and then ran out of there.”

Sam began to laugh sarcastically, with just the smallest bit of nervousness hidden along the edges, “Ogle? That’s a good one, Spider-Brat, should use that the next time you want to defeat a villain with your _insanely funny jokes_.”

At least, that’s what Sam would have said if Peter hadn’t cut him off at “Spider-Brat.” With his mouth.

Sam’s brain stopped working for a second as it took him a moment to realize that Spider-Man was kissing him. Spider-Man was kissing _him_. No, _Peter Parker_ was kissing him. Sam grinned, closed his eyes, and went to grab onto Peter’s hips or wrap his arms around his neck, but was too slow when Peter pulled away.

Sam groaned at the loss of contact and grabbed at air, he opened his eyes and saw Peter looking at anything than Sam’s face.

Peter coughed and turned around, “I… I’m sorry, I just…”

Sam launched forward and pulled Peter in for another kiss, latching one hand behind his neck and the other on his shoulder. They stood like that for only a microsecond before Peter began kissing back and to say that Sam saw fireworks would be an insult to the lights that happened behind his eyelids.

Nothing about the kiss was nothing but teeth, tongue and the need for _more, yes, god_. Sam ran his tongue in Peter’s mouth as Peter stepped them back against the wall, all shoving and holding. Sam flipped them and used what strength he had to shove Peter into the wall, and Peter stayed there, holding himself up on the wall with his powers. Pulling Sam up to his level, Peter was grasping him everywhere he could with one hand, the other keeping him up on the wall while Sam climbed Peter like a tree, fisting his hands in Peter’s brown hair.

After a while they both realized that they needed to stop in order to breathe, because while they may both have powers, neither of them is a mutant with unlimited lung capacity. Sam fell a short distance to the ground as Peter stayed on the wall.

Peter looked down at Sam with a knowing smile as he touched his face with one hand so that he could remain in his spot. “So, how was that for ‘a kiss between two lovers, who had forever been searching for one another’?”

Sam blanched, had Peter just…quoted one of his fanfictions.

_Oh god_.

Peter grinned at Sam’s expression of horror and dove back down to bring him up for another kiss.


End file.
